


Dirty Movies

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann and Joker go to see a movie together. Despite it being their first date, Ann somehow ends up sucking Joker's cock in the theater. She's the type of girl who swallows at the first date.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dirty Movies

Joker stood outside a local movie theater with a phone in his hand. The burning hot sun caused him to wipe sweat form his forehead as he read the daily news from the screen of his smartphone. Gladly he chose to leave the hoodie at home, because the scorching heat would’ve knocked him out with it on. Instead, he just wore a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a white t-shirt, hoping he wasn’t under-dressed for the occasion.

It was a normal Sunday evening and Joker had scored a date for himself. Joker stood a little distance away from the people who entered the movie theater, waiting for his date. The movie they were going to watch didn’t particularly interest him, but he did not have any objections when it was proposed to him. He just wanted to go and see a movie with her. ‘Romance’ wasn’t one of his favorite genres, but ‘going to the movies with a girl’ was.

From the edge of his vision, Joker managed to spot a familiar figure walking towards him. As the figure came closer, he was able to spot and confirm who was approaching him. Eventually, a girl with luscious blonde locks stopped in front of him and flashed a smile so bright, that it made the sun look like a joke in comparison. Ann was wearing a bright-red tank-top and a black knee-length skirt. Uncharacteristically, she also had her hair down instead of her trademark pig-tails.

Ann’s stunning appearance made Joker dizzy. He felt his head was spinning and he was unable to say anything. Ann observed his confused face with an amused look on her own. She put on a confident smile and spun around causing her skirt to rise a little in progress, almost revealing the answer to Joker’s most burning question: ‘What color are her panties?’. “Do you like what you see Ren?”, Ann said in an intentionally sensual manner as she noticed Joker’s intense stare. Her little toying did its job and caused Joker’s mouth to open and close over and over again, as he tried to think what to respond.

“Oh, come on silly. Do you like my clothes? I think they look pretty”, Ann said, defusing the situation as she adjusted her top.

“Y-yes! You look very beautiful Ann!”, Joker managed to blurt out.

In response, Ann once again flashed a smile that blinded everyone in a five mile radius. “Thanks!” After her bright smile and a ‘thank you’, she grabbed Joker’s hand and started to lead him towards the entrance. “Now let’s go in. The movie starts soon!”

They both entered the massive main hall of the theater. From outside, the place didn’t look any special. However, the inside of the theater was like a palace. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were polished to the point that they were practically mirrors. Soon, Joker noticed his chance and started to look for an angle where he could see Ann’s panties from under her skirt, without her noticing of course. He moved his gaze around the place like an eager tourist, trying to find a surface that would reveal ‘the Secrets of the Universe’ to him. Yes, it was that important to Joker.

Just when he thought he found the correct angle, he also had to admit his defeat. Ann was onto him and managed to protect her ‘secrets’ by sitting down on a nearby bench, just before Joker was able to take a peek. Joker’s frustration was clearly readable from his face and Ann responded to this by sticking out her tongue playfully. After accepting the fact, that he lost the battle, he sat next to his date.

Both of them already had their tickets bought from internet, so only thing left, was to wait for the doors to open. “F-five minutes, huh… Do you need to use bathroom or anything before they let us in?”, Joker asked.

Joker’s innocent question was answered by a giggle as Ann covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from laughing. “God, you sound like you are my mom or something.”

Before Joker’s humiliation was able to go any further, a man appeared to open the door to the theater.

“See, that’s our que. Let’s go!”, Ann said while slapping Joker’s shoulder. She got up and quickly walked towards the opened door, not giving Joker any time to practice his reflection magic. Her secrets were safe, thus Joker had failed in his mission. Admitting defeat, he took the walk of shame and followed Ann.

They entered a massive hall with probably at least 30 rows of seats. The movie was boringly titled ‘Roses to My Lover’, but apparently it was a popular one since the room was at least 80% full. Joker didn’t really understand the appeal of boring fluffy teenage romance, but the fact that he was with Ann was more than enough for him. He would gladly watch paint dry if he could do it with Ann. Now that’s a romance he cares about.

Despite the hall being really stacked, their seats had few empty one’s around it, giving the pair some privacy. ‘Perfect’, Joker though. He didn’t have to sit next to anyone, and no one was behind or in front of him. Ann and Joker sat down on their seats.

The benches were comfortable, but when someone designed the room, the number one goal obviously seemed to be ‘quantity’, because the chairs were small and stacked really close to each other. Not that Joker minded though. He was more than happy to notice, that the space between him and Ann was so small, that her bare knees occasionally touched his own.

Before the movie started, Joker and Ann discussed about mundane stuff. Weather, what did they eat this morning. What happened in the news. After a while, the lights in the room dimmed and a video was projected to the large screen in front of them.

Once again, Joker didn’t really care about the movie, but he knew he had to pay attention so they could discuss it afterwards. That’ll make a good impression. ‘Thanks, Sojiro!’, he shouted in his mind.

The movie started. Just as Joker had thought, it wasn’t that interesting. However, with sheer willpower, he was able to pay attention and started to make mental notes of the events transpiring on the screen.

Suddenly, he could see Ann move her head towards him. “Red”, she whispered right into his ear and moved her head back. After that, nothing. Ann kept watching the movie like nothing had happened, leaving Joker confused. ‘What do you mean _Red_?’, Joker thought. ‘Is this some kind of a riddle?’ ‘Maybe she’s really into progressive rock and wanted to tell me her favorite album?’. His mind tried to come up with all kinds of stupid possibilities to Ann’s mysterious declaration.

After secretly observing Joker’s visible cluelessness for a while, Ann once again moved her head towards Joker and whispered into his ear: “My panties, stupid. You wanted to know the color. I wear red today.”

After hearing Ann’s confession, Joker’s face turned bright _red_ as his brain tried to form an image based on the information given to him. Ann, once again, acted like nothing happened and kept watching the movie. But the damage was done. Joker’s master plan for extra points vanished into thin air as his mind started to project all kinds of lewd thoughts, them all involving a certain foreign blonde.

Some time passed. After her revelation, Ann did nothing out of ordinary. However, to Joker, even a slightest thing brought extreme amounts of stimulation. Occasionally their knees touched slightly. Ann didn’t probably even notice it, but Joker other hand had trouble to even sit still. Just the slight touch of Ann’s knee sent shivers down his spine. Joker knew he had no chance at figuring out what’s happening in the movie anymore, so only thing he was able to concentrate on now, was not fuck up anything else. He worked really hard to get this one date, and he wasn’t going to screw it up. That was not an option. He wanted to be a gentleman and give Ann a nice date she would think warmly afterwards.

Joker, as to try to guide his thoughts elsewhere, closed his eyes and started something that resembled a Buddhist ritual. He tried to find his inner peace by emptying his mind. Little by little he tried to drove away all the lewd thoughts. One by one. For some reason, he actually managed to get closer to complete serenity by meditating. However, all his hard work was in vain.

Joker’s meditating was interrupted by something grabbing his leg. Quickly, he opened his eyes in case something had actually happened. To his shock, the ‘something’ grabbing his leg, has Ann’s hand. Without making any eye contact, Ann rubbed Joker’s inner thigh with her fingers. Joker gulped. ‘What is this?!’, ‘What the hell is going on?!’. Joker’s mind started to get filled with questions as his brain went into full alert. ‘This is bad!’, ‘This is really bad!’.

_Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! What did I eat this morning? Yes, the bread was tasty. I had cheese on it too. And the apple juice… oh yeah, that was the shit…_

No… no. He had to stop it. Transferring his thoughts elsewhere was not working. He just had to stop it before it was too late. He finally landed a date with Ann. He can’t ruin this by having an erection. After seeing it, Ann would probably leave immediately. Or maybe even worse. Would she call the cops? It’s sexual harassment… right?

No matter how hard Joker tried to stop it, the male body worked as it was meant to, and started to pump blood to his cock, causing it to grow in his pants. Joker closed his eyes and prepared himself for the lashing he was going to receive from Ann. While his eyes were closed, it felt like the time had stopped. Everything moved in slow motion. Just few seconds felt like an hour.

Suddenly, the hand from his thigh moved to his crotch and Ann started to trace her fingers along the shape of Joker’s bulging cock. Joker opened his eyes and shifted her gaze directly towards Ann. First time in a while, Ann turned towards Joker and she gave him a seductive smile that caused his cock to twitch. She once again turned her face towards the screen and acted like nothing happened However, her hand didn’t stop even for a second, and kept rubbing the growing dick in Joker’s jeans.

Slowly, the sounds of the film started to muffle and only voice Joker could hear, was the sound of rustling fabric, that was caused by Ann’s fingers. His cock grew larger every second. The more it grew, the tighter the jeans became, eventually becoming slightly painful, despite the jeans being relatively loose.

“Uh… it looks rather uncomfortable there”, Ann said while pointing at Joker’s crotch. “Should I help you out?”

Without waiting for a reply, Ann opened Joker’s jeans. First the button, then the zipper. After that, she moved her hand gently inside Joker’s boxers and dug his painfully erect penis out of there. After being released from the constraints of his jeans and boxers, his erect cock stood at full mast, with everyone to see. The benches and empty seats gave them just enough privacy, so that no one could see what was going on. Joker’s heart was beating fast. The feeling of having his dick out in public was causing him uneasiness. He did feel a certain rush of excitement, but the said excitement was met with at least equal amount of fear in return.

Ann on the other hand, had an ecstatic look on her face as she observed the King’s Scepter. She moved her mouth as close to Joker’s ear as she possibly could and whispered: “This might be the sexiest cock I’ve ever seen in my life.” Ann’s lewd remark caused the King’s cock to twitch once again. This time however, it wasn’t hidden inside his pants, so the twitch caused the cock to visibly move, rewarding Ann’s dirty talk with a ‘performance’.

Soon after, Joker could hear a sound of someone spitting and felt something warm landing against his glans. Ann, with a slightly crazed look on her eyes, started to spread her spit along Joker’s cock with her hand. Since Ann was slightly bent towards him, he could hear that her breathing had slightly sped up. Is she… excited?

Before letting his mind wander too far, he was faced with a new issue. He had to keep his voice down. With every stoke, Ann’s hand gave him alarmingly large amount of pleasure. His reflex-like instinct was to voice his pleasure by moaning. But since he was in a public movie theater, he obviously couldn’t do that. He gritted his teeth as Ann, slowly but skillfully, moved his foreskin back and forth, assaulting his brain with waves and waves of intense pleasure. Her somehow managed to reduce his moaning to grunts, but the pleasure just kept building up with an alarming rate.

As to enforce her attack, Ann started to nibble Joker’s ear while stroking him with her hand. “Does this feel good?”, she asked between her biting.

Joker chose not to answer, because answering would require him to open his mouth. He gripped the arm holders of the chair as hard as he could and continued his heroic quest called ‘Do not to moan’. He was shaking. He was sweating. He could feel few droplets on his forehead.

Ann, right next to his ear, was trying different strategies to toy with Joker. She nibbled his ear, she traced it with her tongue, she blew some air against it. All her strategies got reactions out of Joker. Joker had trouble staying still while being under attack.

To drive Joker over the edge, Ann decided to use her Ultimate Move. Her ‘two things’ all the men wanted. “My tits or my pussy?”, she whispered into Joker’s ear with an orgasmic voice.

Joker’s eyes opened wide as he realized what was offered. Not only Ann was stroking his member, but he was presented with a chance to touch Ann as well. He gulped down as he pondered the answer to a question that was more important than anything that happened during the Cold War. After making his decision, he gathered himself and answered: “Your tits.”

Ann responded with a sly smile as she reached for the hem of her shirt with her free hand. With a one fluid movement, she lifted her shirt over her large breasts, revealing an expensive looking red lace bra. The fact that she had a matching pair didn’t surprise Joker at all. What did surprise him, was how big Ann’s tits actually were. He knew they were big, but when seeing them this close left him speechless. Without wasting any time, Ann grabbed the middle part of her bra and in a similar motion, lifted the bra, causing her breasts to land against her upper body, causing an audible slapping sound as a result.

There they were. The other one of Ann’s most precious secrets were right in front of Joker’s face. Freed from the grasp of the squeezing bra, Ann’s tits were eagerly waiting to be touched. “Well, there they are”, Ann said while still holding on the bra with her other hand, while still stroking the King’s cock with the other.

Joker gulped as he filled his long time fantasy by burying his fingers into Ann’s soft globes. Ann responded to his fondling with a slight moan and a smile that flashbanged the entire theater. Since this was most likely his only opportunity, Joker also decided to add pleasure to Ann’s nipples. He had heard a rumor that if you want to pleasure a woman while touching her breasts, the nipples are your best bet. Pleasuring a woman, now that’s a gentlemanly deed.

With both of his hands Joker started to roll Ann’s nipples between his fingers while tugging and twisting them gently. As a response, Ann’s jerked her head back slightly as she bit her lip to keep hear voice in check. “Well well, aren’t you capable. Making me feel good as well. Here’s a tip for you if you want to really blow my mind.” Before she finished her sentence, she moved her mouth right next to Joker’s ear. “Add some force to those twists and tugs. I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

Doing as he was told, Joker added some force to his pleasuring. However, because he was still being distracted by Ann’s stroking, he miscalculated his strength and tugged and twisted the poor blondes’ nipples with such force that would surely cause more pain that was comfortable. To Joker’s surprise, he had gravely underestimated the horny Scandinavian blonde that was stroking his cock. As the pain from her nipples surged to her brain, Ann jerked her head back slightly and formed an expression on her face that slightly reminded a person having a stroke. She gritted her teeth as she seemed to endure something. Joker could feel the grip on her cock tighten to the point he was afraid something would break. After a while, Ann finally was released from the grasps of ‘something’ that was holding her and she started breathing heavily, while trying to make as little noise as possible.

“F…F-fuck… you actually made me cum…”

Joker couldn’t believe his ears. What he had just witnessed was an actual orgasm. He had successfully made Ann climax right in front of his eyes. For a moment he actually felt like a King.

“Hah… thanks… that felt amazing…”, she thanked him with a smirk. After recovering, she grabbed Joker’s hands from their wrists and removed them from her tits. “Sorry, playtime’s over”, she said while she lowered her bra and her shirt to their place, covering her erotic chest with clothing.

Before Joker had any time to object, Ann bended over and placed Joker’s cock into her mouth. The gentle stroking, she was practicing earlier was replaced by violent mouth-work as she ran her tongue across the entire shaft of Joker’s remarkable cock. With the combination of suction and tongue-action, she brought Joker’s pleasure to complete new heights.

Despite trying her best to be silent, her spit that was lubing Joker’s dick started to make wet sounds. On top of that, Joker had serious trouble keeping his voice down. Ann had no intention to stop, so she had to come up with a solution. After racking her brain for few moments, she reached for her skirt and moved her hand under it as trying to find something. She grabbed the edge of her panties and removed them while still keeping Joker’s cock in her mouth. Joker was observing Ann, but his brain short circuited when he realized Ann reached for her own crotch. Before his brain was able to regain its function, something got shoved inside his mouth. Because Joker wasn’t able to keep his voice in check, Ann decided to gag him with her panties. At this point Joker’s brains were under too much stimulation and despite seeing Ann remove her panties, he couldn’t make the connection that they were currently inside his mouth.

It didn’t matter though. Ann’s mouth was doing great job and Joker could feel something building up in his crotch. As a reflex he didn’t know he had, he grabbed Ann’s head and held it in place. His climax was approaching so quickly he didn’t even have time to be surprised by Ann’s lack of resistance. Ann obediently allowed her head to be grabbed and increased the pace and strength of her mouth-work.

Joker closed his eyes and lost control of his voice. Gladly Ann’s panties did their job and silenced his screaming to muffled moaning. Joker jerked back his head and his eyes rolled over as a massive surge of cum released from his balls. The torrent moved across his shaft and bursted with a massive force into Ann’s mouth causing Ann’s eyes to open in surprise. After the initial surprise, Ann steeled herself and focused on swallowing every drop of cum Joker was shooting. Gulp after gulp, loads and loads of cum travelled down Ann’s throat.

After the waterfall of cum stopped, Ann removed Joker’s cock from her mouth and moved back to her seat. She took a deep breath and gave Joker a wink. “So, did I do good job?”

Joker’s brain was still restarting itself, but he managed to nod couple of times. After getting a positive review from her work, she flashed a genuine smile so bright, that it caused Joker to blush a little. Ann’s smile is something he will never get bored of.

“Oh, by the way. Give me my panties back”, Ann said while she was ‘packing’ Joker’s cock back to his pants.

Joker blinked couple of times to Ann’s request.

“Hey, seriously. I need them”, Ann said increasing her voice slightly, while still keeping it in at whisper levels. She grabbed the panties from Joker’s mouth and started to put them on. Joker had difficulty to understand the fact that Ann was putting on panties that were covered in his spit.

For the rest of the movie, neither of the said nothing. Occasionally, Joker could feel Ann reaching out for his hand and they held hands for a while before separating them for again.

When the movie finally ended, both Ann and Joker got up and walked outside without saying anything. On the outside Ann finally opened her mouth. “Thank you! I had fun! I’m sorry but I need to hurry, I have a modeling gig nearby that’s starting soon.”

“I-it’s okay. I had fun too. Do you want to go on another date sometime?”, Joker managed to say.

“Yeah, sure! Just call me!”, Ann said while waving and turned around.

Joker watched as the blonde disappeared to the crowd. ‘What the fuck just happened?’, were his exact thoughts.

After walking towards his home for a while, he suddenly got a message on his phone. It was from Ann. He opened it and suddenly a picture appeared on his screen which caused him to shield his screen and look around making sure no one was looking. After gulping he gathered his courage and took a look of the picture to make sure he didn’t hallucinate just a second ago. The picture was a selfie that Ann had apparently managed to take during her blowjob. She was looking at the camera with Joker’s cock in her mouth while doing the peace sign with her other hand. Soon the picture was followed with another message, that contained a picture as well. This time, it was a close-up picture of a vagina, that Joker presumed was Ann’s. It was visibly wet and swollen. The picture was also accompanied by a few words of text.

“Next time, pick my pussy, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fic from me! 
> 
> Since the last one involving Ann was a bit darker on the subject matter, I wanted to write her being happy to balance it out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some public blowjob action! :)
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
